babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Babylon 5: Season One
The overall title of the first season was Signs and Portents. Episode intro Production information *Number of episodes produced: 22 *Original network: PTEN *Original air dates: January 26, 1994 - October 3, 1994 *Created by: J. Michael Straczynski *Director of Photography: John C. Flinn, III *Conceptual Consultant: Harlan Ellison *Producer: John Copeland *Executive Producers: Douglas Netter & J. Michael Straczynski *Associate Producer: George Johnsen *Story Editor: Lawrence G. DiTillio *Music by: Christopher Franke *Music Performed by: Christopher Franke and The Berlin Symphonic Film Orchestra *Production Designer: John Iacovelli *Casting by: Mary Jo Slater *Visual Effects Designed by: Ron Thornton *Visual Effects Produced by: Foundation Imaging *Special Effects by: Ultimate Effects *Stunt Coordinator: Kerry Rossall *Editors: Lisa M. Citron, Skip Robinson, & Suzanne Sternlicht Regular cast *Michael O'Hare as Commander Jeffrey Sinclair *Claudia Christian as Lt. Commander Susan Ivanova *Jerry Doyle as Security Chief Michael Garibaldi *Mira Furlan as Ambassador Delenn *Richard Biggs as Dr. Stephen Franklin *Andrea Thompson as Talia Winters *Stephen Furst as Vir Cotto *Bill Mumy as Lennier *Caitlin Brown as Na'Toth *Andreas Katsulas as Ambassador G'Kar *Peter Jurasik as Ambassador Londo Mollari Summary With the completion of the last of the Babylon stations in 2257, the galaxy is enjoying a fragile peace. Babylon 5 is functioning as planned, defusing disputes among the five major governments and acting as a hub for interstellar commerce and communication. The Earth Alliance, headquartered in Geneva, is in charge of the station and the surrounding space. It is led by President Luis Santiago, a forward-looking politician who values Earth's participation in Babylon 5 tremendously. Of special note is a branch of the Earth government called Psi Corps, responsible for the tracking and training of human telepaths. Jeffrey Sinclair is the commander of Babylon 5. Earth's former adversary, the Minbari Federation, was the major alien contributor to the construction of Babylon 5. An old, highly spiritual race, Minbari are humanoid with exterior bone crests on their heads. The Minbari are ruled by a body known as the Grey Council, three members from each of the three castes of Minbari society. The reason behind the sudden Minbari surrender at the climax of the Earth-Minbari War is a closely-guarded secret, but what isn't a secret is that the warrior caste was none too pleased about the order; even today, it is a source of tension within Minbari society. The Centauri were the first aliens encountered by humanity. Physically, they look nearly identical to humans, and in fact the Centauri initially claimed that Earth was a lost colony (a claim they later retracted after humans discovered that the similarities weren't so great after all.) Centauri women are bald; men wear their hair in peacock-style fans whose length indicates the wearer's social standing. The Centauri Republic is a fading empire, slowly losing control of its member worlds, a decline much like that of the British Empire. Among those formerly under Centauri domination are the Narn, a reptilian-looking race who fought off their oppressors in a century-long war of attrition. Now the Narn Regime is building its military up, trying to settle the score through an aggressive expansionist policy. Most Narn would like nothing better than to see the Centauri wiped from the face of the universe, and from all appearances, they'll shortly be in a position to get their wish. The final major government represented on Babylon 5 is the Vorlon Empire. The Vorlons are shrouded in mystery. Even though their ambassador is on the station, nobody knows what they look like; they dress in bulky encounter suits. Whether the suits are there to keep a noxious atmosphere in or prying eyes out is a matter of some debate. The Vorlons are an extremely powerful race; no expedition into their space has been heard from again. They seem to have had dealings with the Minbari in the past, though neither the Minbari nor the Vorlons care to discuss the matter. Each of the five races has an ambassador on the Babylon 5 Advisory Council, something like the UN Security Council. In addition, a number of smaller governments are members of the League of Non-Aligned Worlds, which is also represented on the Council. This group is generally sympathetic to Earth, largely because Earth stepped in to save many of them from invasion by a hostile race (now extinct.) The peace is most often threatened by aggressive behavior on the part of the Narn, or by lingering tensions between Earth and the Minbari warrior caste, a sizable fraction of which wouldn't mind a rematch. And there are enduring mysteries to set everyone on edge: the reasons behind the Minbari surrender and the sudden disappearance of Babylon 4, the nature and motives of the Vorlons, the hint of dark forces moving behind the scenes in the Earth government. DVD release All 22 episodes from Babylon 5 Season 1 have been released on DVD with extensive special features. Babylon 5: Season 1